


Not Crazy

by Carebzz



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: I thought it fit well with Elodin, and in the past as well, elodin being angsty, mentions of the haven, rightfully so, this is a commentary on the lack of language of mental illnesses in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebzz/pseuds/Carebzz
Summary: Elodin's thoughts for just a moment





	Not Crazy

Elodin did not like the word crazy. It was vague and imprecise. That being said, sometimes his mind did things, went places, and the only word they had for it was crazy. Occasionally, someone would call him broken, sneer in his face. There were whispers too, the wind blowing them to his ears. And it made him feel small, powerless.

_Words, words, words._

The Haven made him feel both better and worse. It was packed with memories of the worst times of his life. But it also had those who understood, those who had sense of his mind. They welcomed him with open arms and even though he no longer belonged there, it had become a sort of refuge from those who didn’t understand.

_Words are pale shadows of forgotten names._

Sometimes, he would see someone, hear them and he would know, they were like him. Sometimes he wanted to reach out to them to say I’m here too I understand. Other times he worried, what if they became more like him.

_If you fall, you fall._

Naming was not easy. It was intense and soul consuming. Its toll on the mind was heavy and not everyone could take. Some days, he wondered if he could. He had paid a price and he was still paying it.

No one said the price of power was control.

 

_BLUE_

 

_Blue_

 

_blue_

**Author's Note:**

> So as always, all characters belong to Patrick Rothfuss, but I'm sure you noticed that there are some direct quotes from the series in the work. They are all canonical things said by Elodin. The first one, however, it a Hamlet reference. It fit so perfectly with what was happening in the fic and Elodin and the series itself. I then looked up quotes Elodin said and worked those into the fic.
> 
>    
>  [Find me on tumblr](https://bookcub.tumblr.com)
> 
> Reviews or feedback are always appreciated!!!


End file.
